Hero Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Bronze Hammer Dislike: Millennial Tree Tears |Affection Effect = Extra points for Yellow Bear Jellies |Associations = Pilot Cookie - Friendly Run Best Combi Fire Spirit Cookie - Tension Lemon Cookie - Friendly Popcorn Cookie - Friendly Dr. Wasabi Cookie - Friendly Cyborg Cookie - Rival |Jelly = Hero Cookie Jelly |Availability = Yes }} Hero Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside his Pet, Jellyco Cube. He has the power to jump into his suit and blast forwards for a time in the air, collecting jellies. Skill Transforms into an invincible flying Superhero. Level Up for more bonus points for all Jellies while flying. Magic Candy Mint Energy Jelly appears while running. Eating this delicious Jelly will decrease the transformation cooldown time. And if eaten during the transformation, Hero Mode will last longer. The stronger the enchanted power, the less the cooldown time. Story While the other Cookies escaped the hot oven one by one, this Cookie remained inside, lost in his research. He was brilliant enough to finally succeed in building an ultimate escaping machine, the 'Caramel Syrup Suit'. The suit is optimized for escape with a rechargeable Candy Engine as its core source of energy. Now, the only task left is to continue his studies to reduce Candy Engine's recharge time. (First Suit: S1CV) ''Did you know that Hero Cookie's current Caramel Syrup Suit S2CC is, in fact, an upgraded version from the original S1CV? S1CV was THE first suit, the suit carefully made with chocolate that began the history of our Hero Cookie.'' (Dark Force Suit) ''What if Hero Cookie was made with bitter dark chocolate instead of sweet caramel? Tough dark chocolate on the outside powered with red cranberry syrup. Now that's one powerful suit!'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Caramel Syrup Suit is ready! Now, let's escape! (Retired) * Born to fly, cannot fall! General *It's time to fly! *Heroes aren't born, they're made! *Underestimate me at your own risk! *No one knew me before I made the suit... *Where others run, I fly! *Born to fly cannot fall! *Escape plan ready! Execute! 1vs1 Race *Underestimate me at your own risk! *Candy Engine fully charged! *Knowledge is my strength! *Caramel Syrup Suit ready! *Time to test my suit! *Challenge accepted! Tired * Need...a...recharge... (Retired) * Oops! Low charge... Lobby Daily Gift *A gift from me to you! "Hi!" * Hello there! Wanna join our Breakout campaign? * Hi! Oh, please don’t mind the machine oil! Like * You’re a really good friend! * Really? Thanks! Talk * What do you mean you know who I am? * There’s a hero that helps cookies! Cool, huh? * The present is more important than old legends! * I’m looking for a nice hammer these days... Gift *This'll increase the efficiency of my suit! (Given Bronze Hammer) *Now I can upgrade my suit! (Given Energy Mineral Mint) *Thanks! (Neutral) *Come on! These are not real! (Given Millennial Tree Tears) Relationship Chart * Fire Spirit Cookie: I should keep an eye on him... * Lemon Cookie: He has some superhero potential...! * Popcorn Cookie: She knows everything when it comes to superheroes! * Dr. Wasabi Cookie: A brilliant scientist! Unorthodox, but brilliant! * Cyborg Cookie: Siphons electricity from the sky? Not bad...! Updates * February 28, 2017 ** Magic Candy added. * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 8, retired. * September 13, 2017 ** Now earns bonus points for Jellies collected while flying. * December 6, 2017 ** Bonus points received during the transformation have changed. *** Before: Lv.1, 180 pts – Lv.15, 1,300 pts *** After: Lv.1, 160 pts – Lv.15, 1,000 pts * May 29, 2019 ** Changed skill cooldown to be constant across all levels. ** Theme added to ability. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly increased. ** Combi bonus increased from Hero Mode 0.5 seconds longer to 3. Trivia * Hero Cookie intentionally resembles Iron Man, a superhero from Marvel. Both of their abilities and history are also similar. * Hero Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "I hate superhero movies!" * Hero Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thanks for the cake!"